


Gone

by overlordy



Series: Bill Cipher's Guide to Gardening: Pine Tree Edition [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Murder, Oneshot, how do i tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordy/pseuds/overlordy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He whispers more praises. They curl in Dipper’s mind, sick seeds of something that resembles love. Perhaps obsession. It sits in his stomach like cyanide and poisons his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> so i was in the mood for some dark billdip and this happened. I don't know.

"Look, kid, just tell us what happened."

Dipper doesn’t look up from his lap. He can feel the detective’s stare, worn out and exasperated by Dipper’s silence. The man’s fingers drum against the metal table. Dipper glances up, eyes landing on his reflection to his left. He knows Grunkle Stan is standing there. He could feel them watching.

Dipper can barely recall anything from three nights ago. His mind is blank, wiped clean, the only thing occupying his headspace is a quiet, fearful sound, achingly familiar and played on repeat like a broken record.

"I don’t remember," Dipper finally says. The drumming stops and bathes the room in silence.

"Look, kid," the detective sighs again. "They found you at the crime with the murder weapon in your hand-" 

_-blood dripping down the sink, splattered across the floor, a grin with pointed teeth and the bite of the blade as his fingers were closed around it-_

"-continuing to deny everything will only make things worse."

_A whisper, cold lips pressed to his ear, inhuman. “Not bad, kid, though it’s a bit messy. You truly are devoted to me. You did such a good job…”_

It’s too quiet. The detective is watching him patiently, as if witnessing Dipper crumble just beneath the surface. He needs to speak. He can’t stand the silence.

_Dipper took the long way home that night. The house was too quiet when he walked in. He wanted to avoid Mabel as much as possible, their argument from earlier still left him seething, so he went to the kitchen. She was there._

"We fought again," Dipper says. His throat feels dry. His memories play in front of him like he’s sitting in a theater.

_And so was he. A glint of gold appears in the darkness, a flash of sharp teeth. The silence is broken by blood dripping on the floor._

_"Nice of you to join us, Pine Tree."_

"This time it was violent. I… reached for a knife."

_Dipper watched in silence, bound by some spell, screaming at himself to run, to help her, but his muscles were not responding._

"She told me to stop, but I blacked out."

_The knife, still wet with blood, was pressed into his hands. Dipper gripped the blade and heaved dry sobs as cold hands guided him. Dipper heard a muffled plea, then warmth splashed against his arms._

"I was so angry. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I cut her throat."

_”You did so good, Pine Tree, I’m so proud of you. You killed her just for me. You’re so strong, and so brave…”_

The detective scans his face for a moment, then leaves through the heavy metal door. Dipper finally looks up and sees _him_ perched on the table. He has a small smile on his face, wearing the illusion of kindness.

"Look where they put you, Pine Tree, caged like a rabid animal." He cups Dipper’s chin and tilts his head up. "You look so good like this."

"You-"

A finger presses against his lips and silences him. “Not here. They’re still watching.”

Dipper purses his lips and remains silent. His hand slides from Dipper’s chin to the back of his neck. “I am so proud of you. You gave your other half to me.”

He whispers more praises. They curl in Dipper’s mind, sick seeds of something that resembles love. Perhaps obsession. It sits in his stomach like cyanide and poisons his blood. He grins and bends lower, pressing sweet kisses to Dipper’s lips. His eyes are open so that he can watch the light in Dipper’s eyes dim, swept up in his hold.

"I’m happy you did this for me. I will reward you, we can be together now."

Dipper’s eyes flutter shut and his hands clutch at Bill’s coat. The demon bites at Dipper’s lips and tastes the corrupted blood like it’s a fine wine.

_”You’re mine.”_

Dipper opens his eyes. Gone.


End file.
